1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to component mounting systems, and particularly to a computer component mounting system incorporating guide structures for facilitating assembly thereof.
2. Related Art
Modern high-speed central processing units (CPUs) generate copious amounts of heat which needs to be efficiently dissipated. A typical computer system incorporating a CPU often includes one or more fans to cool the CPU.
Taiwan Pat. Pub. No. 313279 discloses a mounting structure capable of mounting a plurality of fans within a computer enclosure. The mounting structure comprises a main body. A plurality of catch means is formed on a central portion of the main body, for holding the fans thereon. A plurality of spring fingers and clips is formed on a periphery of the main body, for attaching the mounting structure to a rear panel of the enclosure. The mounting structure has the following shortcomings. Firstly, the rear panel must have a plurality of engaging means corresponding to the plurality of spring fingers, clips and catches of the mounting structure. This makes a structure of the enclosure unduly complicated. Secondly, in assembly, the spring fingers, clips and catches of the mounting structure are required to be accurately aligned with the corresponding engaging means of the rear panel prior to inter-engagement therebetween. This reduces an efficiency of assembly. Thirdly, the mounting structure can be only attached to the rear panel of the enclosure. Thus, the mounting structure can only position the fans adjacent a rear portion of the enclosure. If CPU is located in a position other than the rear portion, the efficacy of the fans is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,953 discloses a mounting bracket for a single fan. The fan is received in the bracket, and the combined fan and bracket is readily hung on a rear panel of an enclosure. However, the mounting bracket can install only one fan on the rear panel. When several fans need to be installed, several mounting brackets need to be hung one by one. This is unduly costly and laborious.
Thus, a new mounting apparatus for a fan which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.